


Truth and Longing

by zaphodsgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaphodsgirl/pseuds/zaphodsgirl
Summary: For twelve years, Castiel held a secret within him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Truth and Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jojodacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojodacrow/gifts).



> Set to the acoustic version of Starlight by Starset. 
> 
> Credit to the incredible Robert Berens for writing such a beautiful declaration speech. It has revitalized me creatively in so many ways, and will do so for some time.


End file.
